Through The Mirror
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: Six introspective peices that are some how linked to the death of one..


  
Through The Mirror: Introduction  
  
Through the mirror, a soul becomes bare and all the blemishes appear before our eyes  
The mirror becomes our gate and salvation from the many masks we don.  
The mirror, is not who we wish the world could see  
But is everlasting truth.  
With our mirror, we a naked and vunerable   
Without, We are the people we wish we could be, but are not.   
  
Take a step through the mirror and rip your masks  
Take a step through the mirror and let the universe feel your true presence  
Take a step through the mirror and let the world see yourself..   
Take a step through the mirror and become who you truly are.  
  
  
Through the Mirror: A Glimpse of the Hearts  
  
  
Poem 1: The Angel of Hope (Quatre)   
  
I am waiting for the day.  
The day when I'll be called.  
To stand on my own .  
Though all of my friends they'll cry.  
  
Walking, I search the stars.  
Waiting for the day to call them mine.  
Looking for peace.  
Although I know it won't be long.  
  
Before I am called to stand.   
All alone.  
I stand.  
In the battle of the stars.  
In the battle for our peace  
  
Looking for the sun and the moon.  
To find my longing heart .  
To fight is to die inside.  
I face death without fear.  
  
And if tomorrow is the day   
Then I will not forget   
All the things you give to me  
And all you mean to me  
Endless heart, I stand alone.  
Waiting for you  
  
Watching, the stars.  
And searching the moon.  
I know it won't be too long.  
Before I am called to stand.   
All alone.  
In the battle for our peace.  
All alone, in the battle of the stars  
  
  
Poem 2: The Child who was Death (Duo)  
  
Look at everything I see  
And everything I am supposed to be  
And it is not me.  
All I want is a second chance  
To prove to the world that I am not a fluke  
  
All I need is faith.  
Just a little bit, in myself.   
And I'll realize what I can do.   
And the power I have inside  
  
All I need is that second chance   
To prove to you. and me  
That I am not a fluke,  
And that I'm okay.  
  
All I need to do is find a little faith  
I know it I search long enough  
I will find it inside  
And even If I fail this quest.  
I'll know at least I tried.  
  
All I need is faith.  
Just a little bit, in myself.   
And I'll realize what I can do.   
And the power I have inside  
  
All I need is that second chance   
To prove I am not a fluke,  
And that I'm okay.  
If only.  
If only in my eyes.  
  
  
Poem 3: The Cold Warrior (Heero)   
  
Cold emotions.  
An exterior even heaven could not shatter  
Yet I feel thing inside me.  
Tearing at me life a frenzied dream  
Then I awake   
Boy's can't have emotions.  
Specially not the perfect soldier  
  
As a child I was punished if I cried  
Laughed or even smiled  
I was to be cold and calculating  
Harsh and unforgiving  
  
I feel sick.  
Like as though I have no soul   
I have emotion  
Buried so deep  
It would take a miracle to force them to come forth  
  
I care   
In my own way  
I will to awaken and let a smile cross my lips  
Till heaven set's me free I can not  
I must remain as cold as ice  
  
  
Poem 4: The Man Who Lost His Soul (Wufei)  
  
I am not worthy   
I do not deserve second chances to prove myself  
I failed therefore I should pay  
  
I let her die  
I should have helped her live, and love  
Not push away   
Forcing her to the recesses of my heart  
Only to surface  
  
Before you I wish to know but on thing   
Is it true that angels can not die?  
Or do earth angels.  
Wither like fruit on the vine?  
Are angels simply rosebuds that bloom then die.?  
  
I pray in my heart that   
I become strong again  
To help in the battle  
To give myself 100 times  
And to make the dreams a reality   
  
  
Poem 5: The Child Forgotten on a River (Trowa)  
  
The river bends down my life's path  
It is all a dark tunnel.  
Then light break through like sunshine  
  
He swore he would save us  
He swore that when the time came,  
He would give so peace can be reached  
His gift   
His life  
  
To him I swore to stay by him.  
Even in death  
His is my friend  
My brother I never had  
The light in my shadow of darkness  
  
The river turns to blood  
All the live we have spent  
The lives that should have stayed  
But were tangled in this war.  
  
Violence does not bring peace  
It is mankind who brings that  
On offering trays of gold  
Till mankind gives up his lust for control,   
Peace is a leaf on the a river of blood  
  
  
Poem 6: The Longing Queen of the World (Relena)  
  
Peace .. Is there ever such a thing?  
Or is it a dream  
A cast of light from a beacon of hope  
Or maybe it is the gossimer wings of a fairy, covered in dawn's dew  
  
I dream of peace.  
Of a day when children can laugh.  
And be kids again  
  
We all grew up to fast.  
Because we had to  
Because we needed to survive  
  
At times I wish I could go back  
Play in the green grass   
Swing, slide, dance, tumble, and laugh  
All of that is too late now  
I am the Queen,  
No longer a child, but a woman  
A woman who missed the most important part of her life  
Her youth.  
  
At night I dream of peace  
And with it my youth  
  
  
Poem 7: Watching Silently, The Angel of Hope (reprise)   
  
Watching, I see the stars.  
Waiting to see you here.  
Looking for peace.  
Although I know it has begun.  
  
I am called to stand.   
All alone.  
I stand.  
In the battle of the stars.  
In the battle for our peace  
  
Standing before the moon.  
Finding my longing heart .  
Fighting is to die inside.  
I faced death without fear.  
  
And if tomorrow is the day   
When I will see you again  
I will not forget.   
All the things you give to me  
And all you mean to me  
  
Endless heart.   
I stand alone.  
Waiting for you.  
To come home, to me.  
  



End file.
